danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Achilles Deed
is Tiny Orbit's newest LBX product, and later becoming Kazuya Aoshima's fourth LBX introduced in the Danball Senki W series. Description Achilles Deed improves upon Tiny Orbit's previous models' flaws, and is also light weight. On top of that, it utilizes the new small sized nozzles for flight capabilities. Arnament *'Dark Shooter:' Achilles Deed's standard gun-type weapon. *'Dark Shield:' Achilles Deed's standard shield. It's defensive power is strong enough to withstand Gungnir's penetration power *'Luminous Shooter' (ルミナスシューター) Chronology Danball Senki W It first appeared in episode 1, announced by Takuya Uzaki in the Tokio Sia Department Store. It somehow went hijacked and started firing around the event stage and the mall haphazardly. As Tiny Orbit's Seekers attempted to control the situation, Achilles Deed started leading the other LBX to more coordinating attacks, including the defeat and kidnapping of Kazuya Aoshima and Ami Kawamura as well as their LBX. Later, it battled against Ban's Odin and Hiro's Perseus. It had difficulty injuring Perseus, but it tanked Odin's Attack Function: Gungnir. It used Black Storm for the first time and destroyed Ban's Odin before escaping the D-Egg. In episode 3, it led an group of LBX targeting Ran Hanasaki and her friend, Yuki, at a nearby park. Minerva and Warrior manage to defeat it's forces but Deed brainjacks Yuki's LBX. After Ran defeats the LBX, Achilles Deed drops into the Grass Plains diorama with darker versions of Kunoichi and Hunter, staying hidden as it’s comrades battle the red warrior. After Minerva, Elysion, and Perseus defeat his henchmen, Achilles Deed battles them evenly but activates Demonic Mode. Once his armor is covered in dark red energy, he shrugs off all of their attacks and fires a blast fom it's Dark Shooter before retreating. In episode 17, it snipes three Nazu's in the air unbeknownst to Hiro and Ban, reducing the numbers Elysion and Perseus have to face in something the routers used for the president's assassination. In episode 51, under Kazu's control, it attempted to use the Luminous Shooter to destroy a Vector in the Industrial Zone, but missed. Using its flying capabilities, Deed attempts to avoid a Vector on a unique Riding Saucer chasing it down as Kazu tries to ensure there's enough time to use the Luminous Shooter again but Achilles Deed is eventually knocked down. Ikaros Force and Jeanne D attempts to back it up and save it. When Jeanne D is knocked away, Jessica's LBX provides enough of a distraction to it to destroy Vector in one shot. Danball Senki Wars Sena Arata use Achilles Deed as his former LBX before coming in to Kamui Daimon. He received his Achilles Deed again when he left Kamui Daimon. Sakuya Hosono mentioned that he had fixed his LBX and customized a bit. Attack Function BlackStorm4.png|'Black Storm' (ブラックストーム) Special Mode Demonic Mode.png|'Demonic Mode' (デモニックモード) Trivia *It's the first Achilles-type model without a cape feature and basic close-range armaments. *It's one of the first Achilles models to be owned by other main characters, namely Kazuya and Arata *Its Bandai Model was ranked 18th in the LBX Popularity Poll Ranking Special. Category:Tiny Orbit LBX Category:Knight Framed LBX Category:LBXs with Special Modes Category:Detector LBX Category:Achilles LBX Series Category:NICS LBX Category:Protagonist's LBX Category:Ranking Battle Bosses Category:Commercial Product LBX Category:Slave Player LBX Category:Danball Senki Wars LBX